Insomnio
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot. Dégel x Kardia. En una noche de insomnio, Kardia y Dégel descubren que tienen algo en común. Shounen ai suave.


**Título:** Insomnio

**Temas:** Drama, shounen ai suave.

**Personajes:** Dégel, Kardia

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Dedicatoria:** A quienes me leen y llevan mucho tiempo esperando capítulo de Fiebre... ¡perdón! Abajo explico la razón de mi demora.

* * *

Aunque la noche resguardaba en su seno a un santuario dormía, en el templo de Escorpio Kardia llevaba horas despierto. Eran tiempos de paz. En Grecia, las noches de verano llegaban trayendo consigo el aroma y el frescor del mar.

La brisa de las islas del Egeo atravesó la octava casa desarreglando la ya alborotada melena de Kardia y luego siguió su recorrido hacia arriba, hasta apagar la luz de la vela con la que Dégel intentaba iluminarse para leer en el templo de Acuario. En la oscuridad de la biblioteca, Dégel suspiró con resignación. Cerró el libro y fue hacia la ventana, que venía ejerciendo una extraña fascinación sobre él esa noche. Él tampoco podía dormir.

Se asomó por la abertura para apreciar el panorama, y en un descuido sus lentes se deslizaron por su nariz escapando de su alcance tan rápido que su mente distraída no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para evitar la caída.

Sin demasiado ánimo bajó a buscarlos, y para encontrarlos tuvo que escarbar en el colchón de nieve que él mismo había creado para evitar que se rompieran. Los examinó y pudo comprobar que estaban intactos.

Se disponía a volver adentro cuando se descubrió a sí mismo viendo hacia atrás. Los dueños de los templos anteriores, Capricornio y Sagitario, estaban en una misión. Más allá estaba Escorpio, lugar al que su mente volvía inevitablemente una y otra vez. Así fue como poco después de prometerse despejar sus pensamientos y volver a su estudio, se encontró yendo escaleras abajo. Solamente quería corroborar una cosa, y luego podría dormir.

La idea era adentrarse en el templo del Escorpión Celeste, pasando desapercibido a través de él hasta llegar adonde estuviera Kardia. Algo en que era definitivamente talentoso era en el arte del sigilo. Llevaba además puesta una capa que lo ayudaba a mimetizarse con las sombras de las antiguas edificaciones.

Creyó haber tenido éxito en su empresa. El templo estaba hundido en la oscuridad y el silencio. Por eso, escuchar la voz de Kardia lo tomó por sorpresa. Llegaba desde algún lugar por encima de su cabeza, y la resonancia del templo hacía parecer que estuviera viniendo de diferentes direcciones a la vez.

―¿Dégel...? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntaba.

Dégel miró hacia arriba con disimulo, intentando en vano ubicar al guardián.

―¿Todavía estás despierto?

El eco de una risa llovió dentro del templo, pero Dégel no perdió su compostura.

―¿Y tú me lo preguntas a mí?

Sintiéndose acorralado, Dégel improvisó una respuesta.

―Tenía que ocuparme de un asunto.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Dégel pudo palpar la curiosidad del otro en el aire, y finalmente creyó escuchar que Kardia se acercaba desde atrás. Volteó la cabeza con disimulo, pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio acercarse desde el lado opuesto con una rapidez que hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera.

―¿Qué tipo de asunto? ―preguntó Kardia, casi apoyando su boca contra la oreja del acuariano. Dégel permaneció serio y callado mientras pensaba en una respuesta adecuada, pero la paciencia de Kardia se agotó más rápido que el tiempo que le llevó decidirse por una―. Ah... ¿ves? No quieres contestar. Y sin embargo parece que te molestara que yo no quiera explicártelo todo. Eso no es muy justo de su parte, ¿no le parece? Me pregunto si no debería pedir algo más a cambio de contestar tus preguntas...

Molesto por la manera en que su espacio estaba siendo invadido, Dégel apartó a Kardia y habló sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el fastidio en su voz.

―Si vas a empezar con eso entonces olvídalo, Kardia. No tengo tiempo para juegos ―dijo Dégel, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida. No llegó demasiado lejos, porque Kardia se paró en el medio de su camino obstruyendo su avance.

―¿Ah, no? ―retrucó Kardia con picardía― ¿Entonces se puede saber por qué has venido aquí en el medio de la noche?

―No consigo dormir ―Dégel bajó la vista y se distrajo observando el polvillo arenoso que había llegado probablemente desde la playa, y flotaba ahora perezosamente a sus pies. Cuando volvió a levantarla Kardia ya no estaba frente a él.

―¿Algo te preocupa? ―preguntó Kardia, apareciendo como por arte de magia desde entre los pliegues de la capa que Dégel llevaba encima, obligándolo a compartirla.

―No sé. Quizás. ¿Tú qué haces aún despierto?

―Estoy igual que tú. Pero sigues evadiendo mis preguntas.

―Eres tú quien evade las preguntas ―sentenció Dégel.

Simulando molestia, Kardia se alejó llevándose la capa de Dégel con él y caminó hacia la parte exterior del templo, donde se apoyó contra una de las columnas, con su rostro vuelto hacia el mar. Cerró los ojos y se tomó unos momentos para disfrutar de la corriente de aire que llegaba desde abajo.

―Yo ya te contesté ―declaró con aparente indiferencia―. Así que puedes ir a ocuparte de tu asunto de una vez.

―¿Seguirás despierto por mucho tiempo?

―¿Qué te importa?

―Está bien, tienes razón. No tiene sentido que esté aquí.

Dispuesto a terminar de una vez con el juego del gato y el ratón, Dégel quiso aprovechar la ocasión para alejarse del templo de una buena vez y sin mirar hacia atrás. Pero entonces escuchó algo que lo hizo detenerse, una pregunta traída hasta donde él estaba por cortesía del viento.

―¿Qué tal si no despierto por la mañana?

―¿Qué...?

Olvidando su intención inmediatamente anterior, Dégel volvió sobre sus pasos. Kardia se veía pensativo, y cuando habló no había en su voz el habitual rastro de ironía que lo caracterizaba.

―¿Y si voy a dormir y no despierto? A veces pienso en eso... y pienso que no me gustaría irme de esa manera, ¿entiendes? No le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero esa no es la muerte que quiero tener.

―Kardia... ―Dégel acababa de escuchar de la boca de Kardia algo que él mismo no quería admitir que temía, algo en lo que intentaba evitar pensar, pero que estaba siempre presente en la trastienda de sus propios pensamientos.

La expresión de su rostro debía estar dejando demasiado en evidencia sus pensamientos, porque Kardia meneó la cabeza con incredulidad cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

―No, no pongas esa cara de tragedia. No me gusta que me mires así. No seas idiota. Es solo un pensamiento, nada más. Uno de esos que a veces vienen por las noches y se agrandan ridículamente hasta ocupar tanto espacio en la cabeza que luego no te dejan dormir. ¿Nunca te ha pasado?

―Sí. A veces ―admitió Dégel en voz baja.

La agresividad de Kardia parecía haber terminado de disolverse por completo al escuchar esa respuesta. Le dirigió a Dégel una mirada iluminada por el brillo del entendimiento.

―Es por eso que estás aquí, ¿verdad? También hay un pensamiento que no te deja dormir.

Dégel asintió de manera casi imperceptible, tanto que una persona común quizás no hubiera notado movimiento alguno en él. Kardia sonrió, satisfecho por haber obtenido al fin la respuesta que venía intuyendo. Luego volvió a prestarle atención el mar, cuyos ecos comenzaban a acunarlo trayéndole poco a poco el sueño que tanto le había costado encontrar.

―Me quedaré ―susurró Dégel de repente, haciendo que Kardia despertara de su dormitar.

―¿Disculpa? ¡¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién te dio permiso?

―Me quedaré contigo esta noche...

Irritado, Kardia sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. Estaba una vez más a la defensiva, y dispuesto a batallar si era necesario.

―Estás malinterpretándome ―gruñó, dejando que la furia se asomara a través de sus palabras―. No es por eso que te conté lo que te conté. No necesito que me cuides ni que me tengas lástima. No somos diferentes.

―Lo sé.

Más allá de las palabras, Kardia sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Sabía bien cómo terminaría aquello, de una u otra manera. Al final, Dégel rompería como de costumbre la eterna promesa de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y la rabia de Kardia se fundiría en el deseo hasta confundirse con él. Dégel se saldría con la suya.

Antes de ser finalmente vencido por el sueño, Kardia murmuró unas últimas palabras que Dégel debió aguzar el oído para lograr descifrar.

―Me pregunto cuál es en tu caso el pensamiento que te mantiene despierto por las noches...

Poco después, Kardia dormía pesadamente. Solamente entonces Dégel se atrevió a acercarse con sigilo a él, apartando los rizos de la melena que se cruzaban en su camino hasta poder pegar los labios a su oído, para depositar allí en la forma de un susurro una respuesta que aún no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta...

―Tú.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **Hace un par de meses me vino un GRAN BLOQUEO, ayudado por el Mundial de Fútbol (que me gusta tanto que cambia el ritmo de mi vida, y esta vez más, porque mi país llegó lejos, jaja) y otras cosas.

Aunque tenía ideas e intentaba escribir, no conseguía hacerlo. Armar historias es algo que me gusta mucho, y me resultaba un poco desesperante haberme quedado trancada. Además, la carrera que estudio requiere también que cree historias, pero tampoco podía hacerlo. ¡Llegué a creer que no podría volver a escribir nada nunca más! XD

Por eso, aunque no estoy 100% satisfecha con este fic, me alegro de haber podido al menos superar el bloqueo que tenía. Quienes me siguen en ffnet son quienes más me han apoyado en lo que escribo, así que les tengo un cariño especial por cómo se han tomado el tiempo de dejar comentarios que me animan. En otros lugares es común que casi nadie comente.

Así que en el caso de que sigan el fic "Fiebre", pueden confiar en que pronto se viene un nuevo capítulo, porque al fin me destranqué (al parecer). Gracias por la paciencia! =)


End file.
